Assume this first statement is true: If I go to the Yankees game, I will have a hot dog. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If I don't have a hot dog, then I did not go to the Yankees game.
Answer: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.